An Eye For An Eye
by pikapikatchu
Summary: Five weeks have past since Greg went through living hell. A new case reminds him that he should be happy to be alive. And it also reminds him about something he tried to forget so desperately for five weeks...
1. Chapter 1

This story follows up on _"A day at the video rental store"_. Please read the story before you go on with this one :)

You can find it at my profile or here: **.net/s/6502149/1/A_day_at_the_video_rental_store **(just put the fanfiction-url in front of it, I can't publish it that way, I'm sorry!)**  
**

* * *

"You're on this case with Nick. Brass and David are already at the scene."

"Yeah..." Greg took the file from Catherine's hand, not looking her in the eyes.

Five weeks after the hostage situation, almost all of Greg's bruises in his face had already faded. But the pissed look on his face he just developed two days ago didn't. He was mad at Catherine and Brass.

As he walked out the door, Catherine gazed after him with a worried face. She knew he was going to calm down eventually, but she didn't know exactly why he was mad at her.

* * *

"Let's go, Nick," he said to his older colleague while getting in the car.

As they were driving to the crime scene, they didn't talk for over 15 minutes. Nick wanted to find out what was going on with his friend, so he tried to start a conversation. "So what's been going on between Brass, Catherine and you lately?"

"Nothing..." Greg muttered.

"Come on Greg, you've been running around the lab with a frown for two days now. Something's up, what is it?"

Greg sighed, "It's none of your business, but since I know you won't give up until you know..." he said, giving Nick a look. "They did something that kinda hurt my feelings."

"What is it?"

Nick stopped the car. They arrived at the crime scene. It was a dark back alley in one of those neighborhoods you don't want to walk through alone at night. "I don't want to talk about it, Nick," he said, convincing Nick to drop it... for now.

* * *

"Hey Superdave," Nick said, coming up to him.

"Oh, hey Nick. He's been dead for at least five hours," David said, leaning over the dead man lying on the ground.

Brass was coming up to them. "Officer Ramirez over here found the body when he was trying to break up a fight over there." He pointed a few feet away from the body.

"Did he make any arrests?" Nick asked.

"No, when they heard him coming they all ran away. One of them dropped their cell phone. It's turned off, but I think we might find out who it belongs to. You think they have something to do with our John Doe?" Brass suggested.

Nick pointed his flash light on the body. "Well, who's fighting over a dead body they don't know? Let's get to work," he said to Greg. "You want the body or the alley?"

"I'll take the body, if you don't mind," he said, already leaning over it, helping David examine the dead man.

"Sure..." Nick said, looking at Greg for a moment.

* * *

"Ligature marks around the neck..." David said thoughtful, looking at the dead man's eyes. "You see the petechial haemorrhage? I think he was strangled..."

Greg pointed his flashlight next to the body. "There's a condom..." He bagged it. "Maybe his date changed his mind?" He looked at David.

"Women usually don't strangle their victims, though." David objected.

"She may have had help." Greg sealed the bag the condom was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the lab, Greg was waiting for the DNA-tech. The new one who was hired after Wendy left was a lazy worker. He was rather good-looking, though. 6'3'', dark brown, medium-length hair, brown eyes and a rather muscular build. He never seemed to be where he was supposed to be. His results took nearly twice as long as Greg's or Wendy's did. To top all of this, he was a condescending know-it-all.

„Well, then I guess I'll have to do it myself", he thought, processing his DNA-evidence himself. After all it used to be his lab for many years.

The DNA-tech went in. „What are you doing in my chair?" He said with a surprised look at his face.

„I can't wait for my results forever, Julian. I need them now." Greg said in a demanding way, not looking up to him, just keeping on processing the evidence.

„I know this used to be your lab, Gregory. But it's not anymore. You traded it for the field. It's mine now. So would you mind stepping out now? I'll finish this up for you." He demanded.

Greg raised an eyebrow. „Nope..." he said, still not looking up to him. „I'm gonna finish this, you can take another coffee break if you want."

Julian stormed off, angry with Greg. Who was he to tell him to leave his own lab, he thought.

* * *

„Mrs. Willows, we need to talk." Julian said, still with a pissed undertone in his voice.

„What is it?" She said, looking at some files.

„It's about Sanders. I know he's had a rough time and stuff, but honestly, I don't care. This doesn't give him the right to be disrespectful."

Catherine tried not to roll her eyes. She put down her glasses and sighed. „What happened?"

„He kicked me out!"

„What?" She couldn't follow.

„...Of my lab!" he said resentful.

„And why did he do that?" She said, already knowing it was the DNA-techs fault.

„I don't know! I just came back in after dropping off some DNA-results for Sara's case and there he was, processing his evidence on his own!"

„So?"

„So what?" he said aggressively „Just because he got beat up again doesn't give him the right to talk to me like that!"

Catherine stood up „Okay, you're WAY out of line here..." She's had it with him. He was always like this, not showing any respect to her or her co-workers. „He's been through a lot, he has every right to be stressed out. And besides, he's allowed to process DNA-evidence. He used to be a lab tech."

„Yeah, but he can't just invade my lab like tha..." As he said that, Catherine quickly stopped him.

„It's not YOUR lab, got it? At nights it's MY lab and YOU'RE working for me!" She didn't like to talk all bossy like that, but she felt it was long due to put him in his place. „And besides, I work on the same case as Sara and we're still waiting for our DNA-results. You better get back to work now."

He stared at her in disbelief. He didn't expect her to say something like that to him. With an irritated look on his face he just left her office.

* * *

„Hey" Nick went up to Greg who was walking down the hall. „You got the DNA-results back?"

„Not yet. How about you? You found something?" Greg asked.

„Well, I'm not sure yet... I found some strands of hair down the alley, same hair color as the vic, but not confirmed it's his, yet. Maybe it's one of our fighters. Where are you going?"

„Autopsy. You?"

„They found one of the guys who were fighting, Brass is bringing him in, I want to talk to him." Nick said, patting Greg on the shoulder „Catch you later!" he said, walking pass him.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg was sitting in the DNA-lab, staring at the Autopsy report. He's been sitting there for 10 minutes now and didn't move ever since, his eyes glued to the report with an idle glance on his face.

„Hey, what are you doing?" Sara said, smiling.

He didn't react.

„...Greg?"

„Huh?" He looked up to her. „Oh, hey... I didn't hear you coming."

„Yeah, I'm like a ninja sometimes..." She said with a forced smile on her face. „What's wrong?" She asked, looking down the files he was holding in his hand.

„Oh... nothing..." He said, laying the report down, turning it around so that she couldn't read what it was.

She saw his gesture and was getting curious. „I heard about your little... dispute.. with Brass and Catherine, what is this all about?" She was walking up to him.

„Nick told you, right?" He rolled his eyes. „You can't keep any secrets around here, right?" He smiled.

„Well, as you know..." she went on „I had some fights with them, too, I understand that. They can be getting on your nerves sometimes, right?" As she said this she was picking up the files.

Greg just looked at her reading the files and started scratching his head nervously.

„Your victim in the alley was raped." Sara noticed.

Greg just nodded, not looking at her.

„You've been staring at this report for minutes, I've seen you whenever I went pass this lab."

He looked at Sara.

„It's not the first male rape victim we've had... What's different about this one?" She layed the report back on the table and looked at Greg.

He sighed. „Well... Ever since, you know..." He was holding up his still wrapped up hand. „I'm looking at this report, the pictures... And keep thinking... This could be me... You know?"

Sara sat down next to him, giving him a caring look. „I know that feeling..."

„God, I just feel so stupid... I should be lucky I'm fine!" He said, forcing a smile.

„What is it you worry about, Greg?" She couldn't let this one go. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Greg didn't say a word for a few seconds. Then he continued. „Brass told Catherine he thought I let something out when he questioned me about what happened that day... And Catherine believes him..."

„That's why you're angry with them..." Sara assessed.

He nodded with a desperate smile on his face. „I told you it's stupid..."

„Well, did you... leave something out?" She questioned him being honest about this, too. Although he was angry with Brass and Catherine because they did, she was sure he wouldn't be mad at her.

Again he just nodded, not looking at her.

„And what has this to do with your rape victim?" She stared at him.

Greg could hear the fear in her voice. „No... well..." He cleared his throat. „This is really hard to talk about..." He looked at her, gave her an uneasy smile.

„Greg" she put her hand on his shoulder. „What happened in there?"

Again a deep sigh. „One of them, the tall guy... He forced a kiss on me... twice... and if he got the chance to, I think he would've raped me..." Greg didn't look at her when he told her. „I feel so embarrassed." He rubbed his eyes with his palms.

„No, Greg, it's not your fault and you know that..." Sara tried to comfort him.

„No, no. It's nothing like that... I mean, nothing happened. And still... I don't know..."

She just sat there in silent, listening to him.

„I..." As he started to talk again he was interrupted by the noise of the printer, printing his victim's DNA results he was waiting for. He got off his chair and took the paper.

„I gotta go, Sara..."

„Wait, Greg..."

Greg stopped right before the door. „Yeah?" He didn't even turn around.

„If you want off this case, I..."

„No, it's okay." He said interrupting her „But thanks." He left the lab.

As Sara sighed, Julian entered the lab.

„You're waiting for the test results, right?" Julian asked.

„What makes you think that, Julian?" She grinned at him.

„Here you go..." he handed the results to her.

„Thanks..." She was on her way out. „Oh and the next time you try to use me as your alibi..." She looked at him amused „Make sure I'm not working on a case with Catherine." She left with a big grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg was standing outside the interrogation room. He watched Nick and Brass talk to one of the men who had been fightingt next to the victim. He sighed and knocked on the door, slowly opening it. „Nick, can I talk to you for a second?"

Nick followed Greg outside. „Are the DNA results ready?"

„Yes..." Greg opened the file „The blood drops we found in the back of the alley are from the vic. He's still a John Doe. But the blood drops in the front, where you found the hair, are from three different donors. One is our vic, the other two unknown. We need DNA samples from all of the fighters. Did he give you anything useful yet?"

„Brass and I are still working on it, but I think he'll crack. What about the condom we found? Is the semen the vic's?"

Greg cleared his throat. „No... actually there's evidence suggesting he was raped..."

Nick's jaw clenched. „Was the condom used in the rape?"

„Yes, I think so. The DNA sample from the outside is our vic's, the semen is from an unknown male. No hit in Codis."

„Alright, thanks." Nick was looking through the window to Brass and their only suspect „Maybe we can get something out of this tool."

* * *

While Greg was checking the missing persons database to find a picture of the vic, Langston came up to him.

„Have you found anything yet?" He stood behind Greg.

„Nothing useful. He didn't have his wallet on him and his people probably don't even know he's missing. I don't think we'll find anything in here..." He's been looking through the photos for a while now.

Greg was clicking through the pictures when Langston thought he'd recognized their vic. „Wait, wait, I think we got him." He leaned over Greg from behind, touching the mouse to click back to the picture he thought he saw the dead man.

Greg felt discomfort crawling up on him. He usually wouldn't mind Langston being that close to him, but now he did. His heartbeat started racing. He was even shaking a bit.

He couldn't take it any longer and felt he needed to get the hell away from here.

„No, I was wrong, that's not our guy." Ray said, clicking through the images of all the missing men.

Greg jumped off his seat, trying to conceal his discomfort. „You know, I just remembered I have somewhere else to be right now... Could you finish this up for me?"

As much as Greg tried to hide his discomfort, Ray could see he was being nervous. „Sure, no problem..."

„..Thanks." Greg went out of the room with his head down low.

* * *

„Okay, I want names!" Brass yelled at the fighter. He was in this interrogation room for almost three hours now, and the guy just wouldn't give Brass the names of his friends.

„I told you already. I was alone. I saw this guy lying there and decided to take a look at him, to see if he was still breathing, you know?" The fighter didn't really try hard to convince Brass. He didn't care if he believed him or not.

„Sure... what happened then? You didn't call 911?" Nick was as impatient with this guy as Brass was.

„I wanted to, but then the cop was running at me. I thought he'd kill me, so I got the hell out of there."

Brass laughed. „That's not what the cop saw. He saw a bunch of thugs beating themselves up, just for fun."

„Well maybe this cop should wear glasses because that's not what happened, alright?"

„Okay, champ, here's what will happen. We found drop bloods at the crime scene. We're going to need a sample of your DNA. And if we find your DNA on our vic or in that alley, you'll be going down for murder. Got it?"

As Brass told this the fighter, Greg entered with a DNA kit.

„This is CSI Sanders, he'll take your DNA, a hair sample and your fingerprints. Stand up now."

„W...Wait, you can't just do this! Don't you need a warrant or something?"

Nick laughed at him. „We have reason to believe you've been in that alley, we don't need a warrant, smart-ass." He held up a bag with the fighter's cell phone they found in that alley.

„Please stand up, Sir." Greg took a hair sample.

„Ouch! Watch it, dude!"

„Hey, you better watch your mouth." Brass warned him.

As Greg was taking fingerprints, the suspect asked him „Whoa, what happened to your face?"

Greg didn't look at him and continued his work.

„I'm telling you, man. It's good to know some cops get what they deserve..." He laughed devilish.

Greg didn't say anything. It wasn't the first time a suspect said stuff like this, but it still hurt him, and Nick and Brass could see it in his eyes.

Brass leaned over the table to look the suspect in the eyes. „You know, the mouth is not the only place we can swab you for DNA, got it?"

After that he didn't say a word and let Greg continue with his job.

All three men left the room. The suspect was still in there, they knew they'd want to talk to him again.

* * *

„I'll get this to DNA..." Greg was about to walk back to the lab.

„Greg, you're okay?" Nick was still worried, now even more.

„Sure, why? You mean because of what he said? Come on Nick, we get insulted by these scumbags all the time, it's no big deal." Greg said, smiling at Nick and leaving.

„What's going on with him?" Nick asked Brass.

„We've all been there, Nicky. Give him some time, he'll get through it."


	5. Chapter 5

„Ray." Nick went into the break room. Langston was sitting there, looking through files and sipping on his coffee. „You got anything useful for me?"

„Well... I found out that no one seems to be looking for that kid, does that count?"

„Hardly..." Nick smiled at Langston. „But I may have something that could help us" He held up a bag.

„What's that?" Ray took the bag and looked at it.

„Why don't you take it to Hodges and find it out for me?" Nick smiled, leaving the room.

* * *

„Hodges, are the results ready?" Ray came in, a few hours after he brought the bag to him.

„No." He was looking through a microscope.

„What's taking you so long? It's important, you know."

„Yeah, and what I'm looking at right now isn't, right?" He sighed „I don't have any results because it's DNA-boys job to do that." From all people in the lab, Hodges was irritated by Julian the most. Probably because they were very much alike.

„DNA? What was it?" Ray was confused „A piece of bone?"

„Actually a piece from a tooth. Did the victim chip one of his?"

Ray took a look at the autopsy report „No..."

„Well then it's probably a piece of the attacker's right? Maybe Julian got a hit in Codis."

„Thanks, Hodges"

As Ray walked out the room, Hodges continued, not noticing he's alone „Julian... I wonder why he still has the job. This brown-nosed know-it-all..." He turned around to find Ray gone and rolled his eyes.

* * *

On the way to the DNA-lab, Ray bumped into Greg. „Excuse me... Oh, Greg. We found a chipped tooth, it might belong to the killer!"

„Where did you find it?" When Greg was at the crime scene he didn't see Nick picking up a tooth.

„David found it. It was sticking in the vic's clothes. I'm on my way to get the DNA results, let's go."

„Alright..." Not feeling very comfortable facing Julian again after he made a scene in his lab, he followed Ray.

* * *

„Okay Julian, what have you got for me?" Ray asked kindly.

„Ready in a minute!" Julian said with a smile on his face. Ray was the only person in the lab he really liked and respected. Ray really seemed to attrack the bootlicker-kind.

Greg rolled his eyes. It was always like that, when Ray turned a sample in Julian was working as fast as he could. Still not as fast as Greg or Wendy did, but faster than usual.

„Okay, here we go..." Julian said, taking the paper from the printer. „Looks like we got a hit in Codis!"

„Really?" Greg said surprised.

Julian gave Greg an annoyed look and turned to Ray. „You should try to track her down"

„Her? The chipped tooth is from a woman?" Ray was surprised. „We're quite sure she's not the murderer..."

„Well..." Greg said „We can link her to our victim. That should be enough to bring her in."

Julian rolled his eyes „Glad I could help" He said, slightly sarcastically, looking at Greg.

* * *

„We found this in a dead man's clothes" Nick tossed the bag with the tooth on the table.

„I don't know what you're talking about" The woman said. She was obviously on some drugs, had a hard time paying attention to what Nick was saying. She also had bruises all over her face. „Why am I here?"

„Because we found traces of your DNA on him" He showed her pictures of the dead man.

She started to laugh.

„What's so funny?" Nick asked her in disgust.

„I didn't think he'd do it..." Suddenly her face changed from happy to sad. „This son of a bitch tried to kill me..."

„This guy? Do you know his name?"

„He's some John who thought he could trick me out of my money."

„Can you tell me what happened?"

„We were having some fun when he started to choke me... Then he hit me. And hit me. And hit me some more... He didn't pay nearly enough to be allowed to do that. When I was lying on the ground he took the money he just gave me and left." She explained with tears coming down her cheeks.

„He just left you there?"

„Yeah... and he said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

„And you didn't?" Nick was curious.

„Well... life on these streets is though... You need people to take care of you..." She took a cigarette out of her purse.

„So you told your pimp" He took the cigarette away from her „Smoking's not allowed in here. What's his name?"

She didn't answer.

„Okay, you can either give us his name or we'll take you off the streets for good. You're our only murder suspect at the moment." Nick was getting impatient.

„What? I didn't murder nobody!"

„Then give me his name. We have enough evidence to press charges. What do you think the jury will say to a hooker with a drug addiction who killed a John?" Of course they didn't have enough evidence to press charges, but Nick knew it would scare her.

„...Alright..."

* * *

Greg was walking by Sara, smiling at her, but didn't stop.

„Hey, Greg!" Sara called after him.

„Yeah." He turned around, having a smile on his face.

„Where are you going?"

Greg gave her a confused look. „Interrogation room. Why? Is there somewhere else I need to be right now?"

Sara smiled „No, of course not. Did you find a suspect yet?"

„Actually, we have. It turned out our vic almost killed a hooker. They're bringing her pimp in right now." Greg sounded quite excited.

„A pimp? Are you sure you want to be there when they talk to him? I mean, these guys can be pretty intimdating, don't you think?" She was concerned. She thought he should take it slow, after what he just told her hours earlier.

Greg smiled at her „I appreciate you worrying so much, but you shouldn't. I'm fine."

„I wish I could believe you..." She smiled back at him, gently touching his arm. „Just don't ask too much of yourself, okay?"

Greg rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed to think they needed to protect him. It made him feel like a victim. He already did, anyway, he didn't need his friends to treat him like one, too. „I told you, I'm fine. Everyone wants me to just go on with my life as if nothing happened when they do everything they can to remind me something DID happen!"

Sara was shocked. She didn't expect that and felt really bad. „Greg, I'm sorry... I..."

„No, don't be sorry. I really do appreciate you all caring for me, but it's just too much... I can't handle it right now. Just forget what I said earlier and stop treating me like a victim..." He stormed off.

For a minute Sara just stood there, gazing into space, trying to process what just happened. She never saw Greg like that. He's not the type of guy to pick up a fight whenever he get's the chance to. In fact, Sara couldn't really remember the last time she saw him fighting with anyone. In fact, he was usually the one trying to break up a fight, even if it didn't involve him. And now he went off on her like that. It sure didn't help her worrying about her friend less than she did before.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg entered the interrogation room. Brass was already sitting there with the Pimp, Richard Benton. He sat down next to Brass, opposite to Benton.

„What happened to your hands?" Brass asked Benton.

„What happened to his face?" He said sarcastically, looking at Greg.

„He's the last you should be worried about. These bruises look like you've been in a fight." Brass replied.

„Oh yeah, there was this guy who kept running into my fist." He said with his fist clenched, looking at Greg. „That what happened to him, too?"

Greg tried not to avoid eye contact.

„Is this the guy who... run into your fists, Dick?" Brass showed pictures of the autopsy report.

Benton leaned backwards. „I've never seen this guy." He said, gulping nervously.

„Nice ring." Greg said, looking at the silver ring Benton was wearing. It was a big ring with an interesting pattern. „I bet we'll find some blood between those rills and loops."

Benton looked nervously at his ring. „Look, okay, I beat him up real good. But he was alive when I left him! I swear!"

„You know, I find it hard to believe pimps. Even if they don't have a record yet." Brass showed him a picture of the condom they found at the crime scene. „We're running your DNA against the semen we found in that condom... It was used to rape the victim."

„Wait, what?" Benton stood up. He was angry.

Greg leaned back a bit. It was a reflex he was quite ashamed for. Brass didn't move an inch when this pimp stood up, but Greg's only thought was „Get out of here." But he stayed. He had to.

„Sit down." Brass said quite calmly.

„I didn't RAPE him!" He pounded his fist on the table.

As Greg startled, Brass looked at him. He noticed the young man was scared. Without saying a word, he indicated the officer at the door to make the pimp sit down again. He walked over to him, touching his shoulder and arm and trying to push him down to his seat.

„Don't touch me! I didn't do this and I'm not going down for it!" He shoved the officer away, dashing him against the mirror wall.

Both Brass and Greg jumped off their seats. Brass went over to the officer to help him cuff the pimp up again while Greg was just standing there, staring at what was happening. Three officers stormed in to help Brass and finally were able to cuff the pimp.

„I'm really glad this happened" Brass smirked at the pimp „You're under arrest!" He took off his ring, handing it to Greg. „You gonna be okay?"

Greg nodded, still staring at the pimp. Brass could see he was still shocked.

„I'm gonna get this to DNA quick" Greg said, leaving the room.

* * *

When Greg arrived at the DNA lab Nick was already waiting for him. „Greg, are you alright?"

„...Did you talk to Sara?" Greg's face impression changed from shocked to annoyed.

„Huh? No, you just look like... what would I talk to Sara about?"

„Nothing..." He turned to Julian „Were you able to confirm that Richard Benton raped our victim?"

Julian handed Greg the files. „It wasn't the pimp. You know, you shouldn't get ahead of the evidence, Sanders."

„Just shut up, Julian." Nick intervened, causing Greg to give him an even more annoyed look. He was not the quarrelsome type but could stand up for himself.

„This is the pimp's ring. I'm sure there must be blood in the rills from the beating." Greg replied in a calm, but slightly annoyed voice.

„Sanders, you already know he didn't rape your victim. What makes you think he beat him up?" Julian replied amused.

„Because he told us. Just do your job." Greg said, walking out of the lab, followed by Nick.

* * *

„He confessed beating our victim?" Nick was surprised.

„Yeah, but I don't think he killed him. He looked really surprised when Brass showed him the pictures. Besides, I think whoever raped him killed him." Greg said, walking down the hallway.

Nick's phone rang, They both stopped and Nick answered. „Stokes. Okay, that's great! Thanks, Brass." As he got off the phone he had a big smile on his face.

„What is it?" Greg asked.

„We have a new suspect, come on."


	7. Chapter 7

Nick, Greg and Brass were standing in a hospital room. They all just stood there, looking at a young man lying in bed. He had bruises and broken bones all over his body. He was asleep.

Brass went over to his bed, kicking it, causing the man to startle and wake up. „Good morning, sunshine. LVPD. We need to talk to you."

„Are you here to take my statement?" He said weakly.

„Well, sort of..." Brass said amused. „Actually you're under arrest."

„What?" He slowly sit up, groaning and coughing. „I was attacked! Why would you arrest ME?"

„Do you know this man?" Nick went up to him, showing him a pic of the dead rape victim.

The man didn't say a word, just looked at the picture.

„Well how about this one?" Greg showed him a pic of the fighter they arrested earlier today.

„Yes! He's one of the guys who did this to me!" He pointed at his bruised face and body.

„Well, he claims he beat you up because he just saw you rape a man, that's why he and his friends beat you up." Brass explained.

Again he didn't say anything, just looked at the three men with surprise. „Rape..?"

„Don't play dumb on us now, we found the condom you were using raping him. It was smart to use it, I guess. Leaving it at the crime scene? Not so smart." Brass said amused again. He loved this part of his job the most, trying to make the suspects confess.

Again he didn't say anything, just looked to the floor. „Rape? No... It was consensual sex!" He cringed, trying to talk himself out of it.

„See, it wasn't. We have forensic evidence to prove that." Nick said.

„He just had to be punished..." The man finally said, leaving the three investigators confused. „He was always running around, looking for... sex." He said in disgust. „But he would always abuse the hookers and brag about it the next day..."

„So you decided to give him one of his own medicine?" Nick said without understanding this mans motives.

„He was a sinner..." The man said, still looking down the floor.

„So you planned to rape him? That's sick, man." Nick said. Although this man was bruised up pretty bad, Nick showed no sympathy for him.

„I didn't plan it, it just happened." Again he tried to talk himself out of it.

„The evidence is suggesting you did. You used a condom. Rapists usually don't when the rape wasn't premeditated.. But this will be up for the jury to decide..." Greg said, staring at the man with disgust.


	8. Chapter 8

„Ray is getting the case ready for the D.A." Nick said to Greg who was already working on the next case.

„Great. I'm sure we'll get a conviction." Greg was cutting a round piece out of a bedsheet.

„Isn't this one weird case? A guy who abuses women gets raped because of it and the guy who rapes him gets beat up for it?" Nick said with a confused smile on his face.

„Well you know what they say..." Greg looked up from his work to Nick. „An eye for an eye..."

„I saw you talking to Brass after we left the hospital. You two are good?"

„Yeah..." Greg said, smiling at his older colleague „I know I overreacted and I apologized to him and Catherine and they both accepted my apology."

Nick padded him on the back and smiled at him, noticing Greg's discomfort. „Greg are you alright? I mean, is everything good between us two, too?"

„Of course, why not?" He said, turning to Nick, trying to hide his insecurity with a smile.

Nick sighed. He wasn't sure he should drop this or try to find out what's bothering Greg. „If I did or said anything that hurt you, you need to tell me." He sat down opposite Greg and gave him a serious look.

„Nick, I..." Greg scratched his head nervously.

„No, no, it's okay. We're friends, you can talk to me."

„You didn't do anything, we're good." Greg kept on cutting the bedsheets.

„Do you want to talk about something? You know, it's been five weeks and I feel like you're taking this one harder than anything else that happened in the last years.

Greg looked away nervously, putting the scissors down, sighing. „I am talking about it. I'm seeing the department shrink."

„Come on, Greg, I've seen him, too, and it's good you are, but he can't replace the comfort friends can give you, can he?"

As Greg looked at Nick, Nick could see the shame in his eyes but didn't know where it came from. What was it he was so ashamed of?

„You know, seeing a shrink is nothing to be ashamed of..." Nick continued.

Greg laughed a bit „I know it isn't, but what about you? You're not talking to him anymore although he recommended you did."

„Not because I'm embarrassed, I just don't need therapy. I'm fine." Nick tried to explain himself. After shooting that young bomber months ago he did change a bit. Not enough for others to notice, but he knew he had a hard time accepting what happened. Still, he didn't think a therapy would help him much. „What is it then?"

„What do you mean? I'm fine. And the only way you guys can help me go through it is if you stop mentioning it... I just want to forget about it and go on with my life." A few hours ago he told Sara the same, but with an angry face. Now he was calm. He didn't want to pick up a fight, he knew it would only resolve in Nick worrying about him again.

„Okay... You think the best way to deal with this is trying to forget it ever happened. That won't work. It did happen and you need to process it. It's not healthy to keep all these feelings inside. And I know these feelings because it happened to me, too." Nick was talking in a calm and convincing voice.

„It's different... I can't even imagine what it must've been like being buried alive... And... I feel embarrassed making such a big deal about what happened to me when I know you had it so much worse..." Greg looked down. Of course this wasn't the only thing he was embarrassed about, but he just wasn't ready to tell Nick the whole story.

„It's not a contest, Greg." Nick smiled at him „You had to go through living hell, too, and you have every right to feel whatever it is you're feeling, okay? Just let it out somehow. You don't have to talk to me about it, your shrink, or someone else from the lab. But find a way to deal with it or it'll eat you alive." As he finished his speech he touched Greg's arm, trying to comfort him. But Greg pulled away, giving Nick that embarrassed look again.

„Why do you keep doing this?" Nick finally asked.

„Doing what?" Greg hoped Nick didn't notice that he wasn't feeling very comfortable whenever some of his friends touched him.

„At first I thought it was a coincidence that it happened twice in a row, but now again... And Ray noticed something like that, too..." Nick started to analyze Greg's body language whenever someone came physically close to him. He didn't understand why he reacted that way whenever Nick touched him, but was drawing his own conclusions. „Are you... afraid I would hurt you?" He asked.

„What? No!" Greg jumped off his seat „What makes you think that? You're reading way too much into this."

„So there is something to read into?"

Greg was getting nervous. He didn't want his friend to know what happened. He wasn't even sure why, but he just didn't. „I should get back to work..." He took the bedsheet and the scissors and turned around to another table. He sighed.

For a moment Nick was just standing there, really worried about his friend. He thought about how he could help him so he decided to leave him alone and give him some space. After Nick was found buried alive, Greg would give him lots of space, he never pushed him to talk about his feelings. He helped him in different ways. Help him keeping his mind off it, just giving him the feeling he's there for him when he needs him, but he let Nick decide whether or not it was Greg he needed. And he did, but they never really talked about what was going through Nick when he was buried.

* * *

„Alright... See you later..." Nick finally gave up, realizing it would be best to be there for Greg like he was there for him. Trying to make him feel better and avoiding to touch him for the next few weeks, knowing he didn't feel comfortable with it. Nick still believed it was because of how badly he was beaten up when he was taken hostage. He figured Greg was still jumpy whenever someone raised a hand, like children who have been abused by their parents. And Nick didn't really care if it was the real reason or not. If Greg wanted him to know, he would tell him, he thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Did you enjoy the story? :)

The next story is called _"Boom"_. You can find it on my profile page, but to make it easier for you to keep track here's a link to the story.

**.net/s/6516243/1/Boom** (just put the fanfiction-url in front of it, I can't publish it that way, I'm sorry!)

If you'd rather want just one long story, please let me know. I can publish one big story if that's what you guys want!

**THANK YOU** for reading and hopefully loving my story. Big Love,

pikapikatchu


End file.
